The present disclosure relates generally to the field of product supply networks (e.g., for order fulfillment and inventory control). In one specific example, mechanisms are provided for presenting visualizations to aid in co-locating two or more products in the same location (e.g., at a common order fulfillment facility) based upon associations between the products. In various embodiments, systems, methods and computer program products are provided.
In a conventional technique, inventory for multiple products is typically placed according to an estimate of future sales. This conventional technique does not take into account affinities among products due, for example, to online shopping basket associations.
In this regard, if two or more products are ordered as part of the same order and the products are located in different locations (e.g., warehouses), there is an extra shipping cost either in splitting the order or consolidating the order in a single location.